Sweet Dreams and Catnip
by memihime
Summary: One night Malik has a little catnip snack right before bed which triggers an ever so sweet dream.


Malik had snuck into Hinten's room to sleep for some reason just wanting the company. He was surprised to see that apparently he wasn't the only person who had the idea. Hinten who always slept on his back seemed to be on his side, which he only did when he was instinctively protecting someone in his sleep. Looking over Hinten's shoulder he could see Simon on the other side of Hinten neatly tucked into Hinten's chest. Smiling gently he was happy that they had all seemed to work through their differences. Yawning he was about to just make a spot for himself on the floor when there was a shuffling in the sheets causing him to look up. Hinten had pulled Simon closer and scooted over a bit.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor…" Hinten muttered softly still clearly more asleep than not. Simon moved slightly in his arms and Hinten carefully readjusted his arms around him before running his fingers through Simon's hair.

Nodding his head Malik got up and leaned down gently kissing Hinten on the cheek and then Simon his head. Crawling into the spot that Hinten had created for him on the other side of Simon he then whispered," Good night." However, Hinten had essentially already gone back to sleep. Laying his head down on the pillow Malik admired his two boyfriends for quite some time until he then sniffed and blinked slightly. Reaching under the pillow his eyes widened as he pulled out a bit of catnip. His eyes brightened with delight. He had nearly forgotten Hinten always get catnip tucked in random places in his room for Malik to find at random points in time. Rubbing it slightly he then ate some of the cat nip and closed his eyes perfectly happy to go to sleep on this peaceful high.

 _But then…_

Malik's eyes opened the next morning and he stretched. Yawning he glanced over to see the two people who had come to be very important to him, but when he gazed to the two cuddling he blinked a few times, squinting even. Rubbing his eyes he slowly sat up and reached out to Simon and then touched the white cat ears on Simon's head. Tugging them slightly Simon suddenly whined which ended in a rather adorable "mew" like sound. Rolling over Simon's ears flicked slightly and his eyes slowly opened looking to Malik," Five…five more minutes…I'm still sleepy."

 _"What the heck….they are real? THEY ARE REAL?!"_ Malik internally flipped as his eyes then moved up towards Hinten's whose head also had two dark blue cat ears on them. Reaching up to his own head he gasped.

" _What's going on! What's going on!"_

As Simon yawned slightly Malik even noticed the small, much shaper little fangs in Simon's mouth. Slowly he dropped his hand from his own head and muttered," This is….a dream come true."

One of Hinten's eyes opened and he grumbled," Why are you so noisy this morning? It is the weekend. Go back to sleep." Clearly Hinten was sober since it was the morning therefore he was in a bad mood. Though even when he was in a bad mood he always had his own way of showing Malik and Simon he cared. Everyone else, not so much.

"I'm sorry. I just….was caught off guard is all…" Malik muttered.

"By what?" Hinten's ears flicked forward and then lay on the back of his head as he yawned and slowly began to sit up looking down to Simon. Leaning down Hinten began to lick the back of Simon's ear which caused Simon to whine again and roll over batting at his ear slightly and muttered," Hin-nyaaaa…." Smirking Hinten continued to tease Simon's ears until Simon's sleepy eyes opened once more pouting," Whaaat?"

"Malik is acting weird. Cheer him up." Hinten gave a small grin and whispered," I'm certain he'll give you a warm glass of milk if you cheer him up properly." Simon's eyes shone brightly," Really? You think?" Simon looked over to Malik and then rolled on top of him the sheets moving off of them revealing that they all had tails. Simon's white tail curled and swayed behind him as he kept Malik pinned on the bed. Leaning down it looked like Simon was about to kiss Malik but then his lips went to Malik's neck licking it carefully like he was cleaning him with his tongue.

Hinten then stretched and turned putting his feet on the ground his dark blue tail matching his ears. Getting up he began to walk across the room towards his mirror and began to brush his long hair gently.

Malik blushed slightly as Simon licked over him and was even down to his chest now," Si-Simon…." Simon looked up with an innocent gaze, tilting his head to the side," Yes Malik?" "I'm going to scratch behind your ears now, okay?"

" _Why the heck do I feel like I have to ask?"_ Malik wondered to himself, but the expression of pure glee on Simon's face made his heart race.

"Of course you can!" Simon said as he then lowered his head slightly.

Malik then reached up and began to scratch behind Simon's cat ears. Simon blushed and glanced away seeming to try and act like this was embarrassing despite the fact he was the one who had just given Malik such eager consent to begin with.

" _Was Simon always this shy, cute, and adorable? No way…"_ Malik continued to think to himself.

Hinten looked over to the bed, sighing slightly and then motioned his head," Let's go. Get up. We have errands to run today." Simon's turned his head slightly and looked to Malik," Did I cheer you up?" Malik pulled his hand away from Simon's head and nodded," Yes you did." "Great! Then don't I get a glass of milk?!" Simon asked eagerly. Malik blinked a few times only for Hinten to walk over with a warm glass of milk and handed it to Simon," Here." Once Simon took it, Hinten messed up Simon's hair a bit before then walking back over to the dresser and proceeded to put on clothes.

"Thank you, Hinten!" Simon said as he began to drink his morning milk.

Malik continued to look confused at Simon.

" _He definitely wasn't always like this,"_ he thought to himself.

Soon Hinten was entirely dressed in a black button up shirt, but the top two buttons were open revealing part of his chest. Then he had a pair of regular jeans on. Shoving his hands into his pocket he called out to Simon and Malik," Get dressed."

"Okay. Okay. Stop being a grouch. God, get something to drink." Malik grumbled as he got up and rummaged through the closet knowing at this point they all had spare clothes in each of their rooms. Once both Simon and Malik were dressed they headed out on whatever errands Hinten said they needed to go on.

As they walked around Malik was surprised to see that it wasn't just them that had taken on cat physical traits. Everyone had. It was normal. Holding his head slightly Malik figured maybe he had just hit his head on something, but then again he definitely didn't remember Simon being this cute and Hinten certainly was never the responsible one not even when he was sober. A jackass maybe, but not responsible.

They eventually arrived at the grocery store. It was there that Hinten passed a piece of paper down to Simon," You can go grab these things, bring them back to us, and then go to the bookstore next door." Simon nodded before then sprinting off to the snack aisle to grab everything they needed. Hinten began to push the cart and grab groceries with Malik following close behind. After minutes of silence between them Malik finally had to ask," What are we buying groceries for?"

"My parents," Hinten replied simply as he then picked up a large gallon of milk and placed it in the cart. Glancing over his shoulder to Malik he added," It is my dad's birthday and my mom asked us to pick up groceries for the party. Don't you remember?"

"When did you become the responsible one in the group?" Malik bluntly asked.

A look of utter confusion came on Hinten's face," Huh?"

"Like why aren't you plastered drunk yet for your dad's party? Why isn't Simon the one on top of the grocery shopping?" Malik demanded to know these answers now.

Hinten tilted his head to the side," Why are you such a huffy kitty today? Do you want me to scratch behind your ears?" Reaching out Hinten went to do just that, but Malik batted his hand away and gazed up to Hinten," Why are you different?! Why aren't you the out-going really fun guy I fell in love with?!"

Silence.

Sighing slightly Hinten then gave a small grin," You're really moody today, Kitty." Reaching out Hinten grabbed Malik by his collar and yanked him forward leaning his head down to kiss Malik gently on the lips. He then pushed his tongue into Malik's mouth and aggressively began to make out with Malik in the middle of the dairy aisle.

Malik gasped slightly pulling back for breath slightly," Hint-hinten…ah…"

Shaking his head Hinten pulled Malik back in to kiss him more their tongue dancing against one another until finally Hinten felt Malik's body relax in his grip. It was then that Hinten let go and stood back up straight licking around his lips," Behave now, Kitty."

Suddenly, Simon came from around the corner with his arms full of chips, dips, and fruit. "GOT IT!" he cheered. Hinten smiled slightly," Good job, Simon! You're so adorable!" Simon puffed up his chest," Yeah! I am aren't I?" His ears then turned in the direction of Malik. Simon walked over to Malik, tugging on his sleeve gently," Hey…Malik why is your face so red? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" "No…no I'm fine Simon. Perfectly fine," Malik insisted as he looked up to Hinten who smirked in his direction, causing Malik to glance away again.

" _Since when did I become this shy? This day is so bizarre."_

Hours later Malik was at the Road's household celebrating Mr. Road's birthday. Hinten was in the kitchen helping his mother cook which left Malik and Simon out to enjoy laughs and alcohol with Mr. Roads.

"You two make for wonderful company! Thank you so much for coming!" Mr. Roads laughed as he took another shot of vodka.

"It is a pleasure to be here! We should do this every weekend!" Simon shouted as he drank some of the hard lemonade prepared for him since it was common knowledge Simon was a lightweight.

Drinking some of the vodka Malik smiled," We'll make sure this is the best birthday you've ever had."

"Food's ready!" Mrs. Road's called from inside of the kitchen soon walking out with a large assortment of foods on the tray followed by Hinten with another tray. Malik grinned," Hinten that apron suits you."

Blushing slightly Hinten grumbled," Oh shut up. I just didn't want to get my clothes dirty."

"Come on and sit down, Hinten! Get something to drink! Let the real party begin!" Hinten's father shouted.

The party continued on for quite some time and soon Malik found himself getting sleepy. Hinten placed a hand on Malik's shoulder, whispering into his ear," You can sleep on my lap." Malik yawned not having the energy to argue as he lay his head down on Hinten's lap. Closing his eyes slowly Malik could feel Hinten's hand gently petting his head.

* * *

"Five…five more minutes. I'm still sleepy…" Hinten groaned as he rolled over to his other side.

"No, Hinten we have things we have to do today! Don't you remember? It is your dad's birthday. We have to get up." Simon nudged Hinten and then glanced over to Malik," Come on, Malik. You get up too. Help me get Hinten up."

Malik opened his eyes and winced slightly as the morning sunlight hit his eyes and he covered them slightly before then looking to Simon and Hinten," Huh….what?" Simon had his usual disapproving frown on his face," We are not sleeping in bed all day! I promised Hinten's mom we would go grocery shopping. Now everyone get up."

Reaching up slowly Malik began to rub his hands over Simon's head," You…don't have cat ears anymore…" Simon's face flushed before Simon then huffed," Of course I don't have cat ears! You're the only cat in this relationship. What on earth are you talking about, Malik?" Hinten then slowly got up and dragged Simon back down into the bed and grinned," Come on Simon we could make you a kitty too. All it takes is a little cat headband and a little tail that we could ins-"

"HINTEN! Get off me! Get up! Get up!" Simon shouted.

Malik rubbed his eyes as he gazed to his two lovers completely back to normal. Sighing slightly he muttered," Must have just been….a dream.."


End file.
